


Dyad Rising

by RoseFox42



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21895519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFox42/pseuds/RoseFox42
Summary: If a dyad is truly two sides of the same coin, then the two must rise as one... and in so-doing, a Skywalker will redeem himself and his family, through love and the Force, and a girl from nowhere will find a family.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	Dyad Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This work assumes that Rey has no biological connection to Palpatine. This is my first fanfic, and my first post here, so I'm looking forward to any and all feedback! Also, some of these lines are from the real movie, or past Star Wars movies - I didn't write them, I just thought they fit here. Anything not that is my own work.

INT - PALPATINE'S THRONE - NIGHT

Rey and Ben stand before Emperor Palpatine. Palpatine's hands are outstretched, holding them in place by the power of the Force. Rey glares at him and struggles to break free. Palpatine cackles cruelly.

PALPATINE

Do you really think you can defeat me, scavenger? You are nothing! No one!

Ben looks at Rey, the concern for her safety clear to see on his face.

Palpatine turns his gaze to Ben.

PALPATINE

And you! I thought you would be the perfect apprentice to rule at my side - but I see now you are just as weak as any Skywalker! Vader, Luke, and now you; none of you see the truth!

Palpatine sneers, his eyes wild and terrifying. Rey and Ben continue to try to break free of his grip.

PALPATINE

And for that, you will fall!

Palpatine HURLS Ben into a seemingly bottomless pit with the Force. Rey screams.

PALPATINE

And as for you...

Palpatine releases his hold on Rey. She collapses from the strain. Palpatine summons his energy and releases a massive lightning strike on the resistance fleet.

Rey can only watch from her back as the ships are decimated.

REY

(Whispering)

Be with me... be with me...

Rey closes her eyes.

INT. - THE PIT - SAME TIME

Ben gasps awake from his fall. He groans in pain and rolls onto his back, catching his breath.

BEN

(Out of breath)

I can't... I can't...

REY (O.C.)

Be with me...

Ben's eyes widen as he recognizes Rey's voice in his head. He cries out in pain as he tries to rise to his feet.

INT. - PALPATINE'S THRONE - SAME TIME

Rey stares up at the sky. The battle has faded away; only the stars remain. The voices of the Jedi before her echo in her ears...

LUKE (V.O.)

Confronting fear has always been the destiny of the Jedi...

INTERCUT WITH...

Ben climbs out of the Pit, the voices of the Jedi echoing in his own ears.

OBI-WAN KENOBI (V.O.)

The Force is energy, it moves through all things...

YODA (V.O.)

And a powerful ally it is...

Rey slowly rises to her feet, straining under her exhaustion.

YODA (V.O.)

Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter...

Ben gazes up at the top of the Pit. Light from the storm outside falls on his face.

LUKE (V.O.)

The Force will be with you...

Ben's hand clutches the top of the Pit.

LEIA (V.O.)

The Force will be with you...

Rey looks up -

Ben's hand is outsretched toward her.

BEN

Always.

Rey nods and takes his hand. Together they rise.

REY

Always.

Rey and Ben ignite their sabers - Rey holding Leia's, and Ben holding Luke's - to face the Emperor once more.

PALPATINE

So be it.

Palpatine HURLS lightning at both of them. Rey and Ben block the bolts with their lightsabers.

PALPATINE

You cannot win! I am all the Sith!

Rey and Ben exchange a look of understanding - they know what to do next.

REY

And we...

The Force ghosts of Jedi from the past appear and rally behind Rey and Ben - Luke, Leia, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Qui-Gon Jin, Anakin - and others, their lightsabers ignited.

BEN

We are all the Jedi.

Rey and Ben cross their sabers together and advance upon Emperor Palpatine in unison. The Emperor unleashes a furious lightning storm upon them and the other Jedi, but all of them block it with their sabers.

Palpatine SCREAMS in agony as his lightning is redirected onto himself, melting his flesh.

He is destroyed in a FLASH of light...

The dust clears, and Ben collapses in Rey's arms. The other Jedi have disappeared.

EXT. - SPACE - SAME TIME

Poe's ship is freed from the lightning. His and the other fighter's systems are back online. With the help of reinforcements they obliterate the remaining enemy ships.

INT. - PALPATINE'S THRONE - SAME TIME

Rey moves Ben's matted hair from his face.

REY

We did it! They did it! Can you feel it, up there? The reinforcements are here.

Ben does not answer.

REY

Wake up, please!

Rey clasps Ben's lifeless hand in hers.

REY

Ben, wake up...

Ben's fingers slowly curl around hers as he awakens.

REY

Ben? Ben!

Rey and Ben embrace. They break away and share a warm, passionate kiss.

REY

(Breaking away)

We won!

Ben smiles for the first time in years. He nods.

The two embrace once more.

The SOUND of the Millenium Falcon's engine interrupts them. The light from the ship shines on the couple. They rise and wave to the ship.

INT. - MILLENIUM FALCON - NIGHT

Rey and Ben enter the ship. Lando and Chewbacca are wary of Ben, and hesitate to approach.

REY

It's alright. Kylo Ren is gone.

Chewbacca makes a noise as if curious. Ben smiles at him.

BEN

It's me, Chewie. It's Ben.

Chewbacca roars with joy and pulls Ben into a tight hug.

BEN

(Choking slightly)

Chewie! Chewie!

Lando glances at Ben, still uncertain. Chewbacca releases Ben from his hug. Lando looks at Rey, who gives him a reassuring nod.

POE (OVER RADIO)

That's the last of 'em! Let's high-tail it back home, everyone!

Rey smiles.

REY

You heard him, Lando - let's go home.

LANDO

You got it, kid.

The Millenium Falcon leaves the planet. They, Poe and the other resistance fighters warp to lightspeed.

EXT. - RESISTANCE BASE PLANET - DAY

The resistance troops celebrate their victory. Friends embrace and cheer as the Millenium Falcon lands. Rey, Lando and Chewbacca exit, but Ben does not.

FIN (O.C.)

Rey!

Fin runs toward Rey, and the two embrace.

FIN

I can't believe it! How did you do it, how did you defeat the Emperor?

REY

I wasn't alone.

Fin gives her a confused look, before his gaze turns to behind her.

From the Millenium Falcon, Ben finally steps out into view.

Fin reaches for his blaster.

RESISTANCE FIGHTER # 1 (O.C.)

Get him!

The others scramble for their weapons, but Chewbacca roars for silence and steps in front of Ben.

FIN

What? What's he doing?

Rey stands beside Ben.

REY

It's alright! The Kylo Ren you all knew is dead...

She grasps Ben's hand.

REY

This is Ben Skywalker.

The resistance fighters look among themselves, unsure of what to think.

LEIA (O.S.)

Ben... I knew you'd come back to us...

Everyone looks around and MUTTERS among themselves as they hear Leia's voice in their heads. Their chatter fades. Poe steps forward.

POE

I know this looks crazy... but I believe in Rey, and I believe in Leia. This is Ben.

Poe approaches Ben and offers him a handshake. Ben accepts, clearly anxious. Poe laughs and pulls him in for a hug.

The rest of the resistance cheers, and the celebrating continues; Poe, Fin, Rey, Ben, and Chewbacca all share a cheerful embrace.

C-3PO rests a hand on R2-D2.

C-3PO

I am glad to have you with me, old friend.

R2-D2 beeps an affirmative.

Chewbacca roars and pulls C-3PO in for a hug.

C-3PO

Chewbacca! What are you doing? Put me down this instant, you'll crush my circuits!

R2-D2 beeps as if laughing at C-3PO.

Rey and Ben look out over the crowd of smiling faces, their hands still clasped together.

FADE TO:

EXT. - LUKE'S HOME - TATOOINE - DAY

The Millenium Falcon lands near Luke's old home. Rey and Ben exit together and wave goodbye to the ship as it departs.

INT. - LUKE'S HOME - SAME TIME

Rey and Ben walk around the abandoned house.

EXT. - LUKE'S HOME - EVENING

Rey and Ben wrap up Luke and Leia's lightsabers in cloth. Ben offers her his old red lightsaber to be buried with it.

REY

(Amused)

After we spent all that time getting it out of the water?

BEN

We have the Force, it wasn't that b-

REY

(Amused)

That is not how the Force works.

Ben gives her a confused look as she rises from the wrapped sabers. She grabs them and places them in the sand.

REY

I've got a better idea for your old saber...

Luke and Leia's lightsabers sink into the sand.

INT. - LUKE'S HOME - EVENING

CLOSEUP ON:

Ben's old red saber has been split in two, revealing the red kyber crystal within. Rey breaks it in half.

Ben leans over Rey as he watches her work.

DISSOLVE TO:

EXT. - LUKE'S HOME - NIGHT

Ben looks outside from the door to the house.

REY (O.S.)

Ben! It's ready!

Ben turns and heads toward her.

INT. - LUKE'S HOME - NIGHT

Ben enters the room where Rey has been working. She stares at the new lightsaber on the table. She looks up from it with a wide grin on her face.

Ben comes closer and looks at it. He smiles.

BEN

A new lightsaber?

REY

Not for me, though.

BEN

For me?

(Chuckles)

I don't think the galaxy would be very happy to see me with a lightsaber anytime s-

REY

Not for you, either.

BEN

What do you mean?

Rey grasps Ben's hand.

CLOSEUP ON:

The two newly-crafted lightsabers.

REY (O.C.)

It's for the future - our future.

FADE TO:

EXT. - LUKE'S HOME - DAWN

A young boy and a young girl run around in the sand near their home. It is still gray out.

BEN (O.C.)

Luke?

The boy turns toward the sound.

REY (O.C.)

Leia? Where've you two gone off to?

The girl grins and runs toward the sound of her mother. The boy follows.

EXT. - LUKE'S HOME - SAME TIME

Rey and Ben watch as their children run toward them. They get down to eye-level with them. Rey produces one of the sabers she made from Ben's old red crystal, and Ben produces the other one.

They offer them the sabers.

The young Luke and Leia hesitate.

Finally they grasp the weapons and ignite them, revealing matching orange blades.

Luke and Leia exchange a look of pure wonder and excitement. The lightsabers deignite as they look ahead.

Rey and Ben look on as the twin suns of Tatooine rise.

FADE OUT.


End file.
